Dragon Claws
by ash-angel-of-fire
Summary: Voldemort will have no idea what hit him. Harry Potter is about to come into his powers. All of them.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **

Harry Potter looked up from his Potion textbook to see six owls flying toward him. One was his own snowy owl. The owls flew into his room and settled on his bed. Untying the packages from all the owls Harry set it all aside and finished reading the last chapter of his potion's textbook.

Walking back over to his bed Harry started to open his birthday gifts. He got Defense textbooks from Ron and Hermione and jokes from the twins. When Harry opened Hagrid's gift he was shocked to find a snake within the box. (Hello, my name is Harry. What's yours?)

(Sabar. You speak with kindness. It's warm here. May I stay?)

(Yes, you can stay. Are you hungry?)

(No.)

(Okay.) Harry hissed as he carefully put Sabar on the nightstand next to the bed. Reaching over Harry grabbed the smaller of the two remaining gifts. Tied to the box was a letter from Remus.

Dear Harry,

It took two years to find them, but I have. I ask you to take good care of them. They have got to be your parent's best work.

Remus

Harry set the letter down and opened the box to find three figurines, a stag, a dog, and a liger. Around each one's neck was a name tag. Picking up the stag Harry read the name tag, "Prongs." Harry almost dropped the stag when it suddenly came to life. His eyes wide Harry set the stag down on his bed. It looked up at him before galloping around the bed. Harry quickly did the same thing with the dog (Padfoot) and the liger (Flower.)

As the figurines ran around the bed Harry opened the last box which was from Dumbldore. Inside he found a book on how to take care of phoenixes along with a gold egg wrapped in a heated blanket. Harry quickly realized the egg was a phoenix egg and read the first couple of chapters in the book. He was glad that all he had to do was wait for the egg to hatch.

Looking over at the figurines Harry realized that he couldn't let them run around his room. They could get lost or broke. So he looked around his room until he found a large box. Carefully he put them in it. Padfoot started barking as Harry set the box on the floor. "Shhh, Padfoot. I'll let you guys back out in the morning." Harry said before he set the egg next to his bed and went to sleep.

"Harry. Wake up. Harry. Come on, wake up. Harry, get up." It was to this voice that Harry woke. He looked over to see Sabar fast asleep. "Harry. Get up."

"I'm up. What do you want and who are you?"

"What I want is to talk and as to who I am. I'm Prongs."

"Dad, but how?"

"Down here, in the box." Harry got up and walked over to where he'd put the box last night.

"How am I talking to you?"

"Flower and I put a spell on the figurines so that if we died our souls would be put into them. As to how we're talking you came into your powers."

"Powers?"

"I'll explain, but can we get us some food."

"Oh, yeah. I'll be right back." Harry said. Harry ran down the stairs three at a time, then into the kitchen. Opening the fridge he grabbed some lattice, carrots, and about fifteen slices of ham, along with some cheese. "I got it." Harry said as he walked back into his room. He carefully put the lattice and carrots into the box along with some of the cheese and a slice of ham.

(That smells good.) Sabar hissed from the nightstand.

(Here.) Harry hissed back as he out a few slices of ham on the nightstand beside the snake. He ate the rest of the ham and cheese himself.

"Harry, where's the bathroom?" Padfoot asked.

"Mmm… Here." Harry said as he put a low dish in one corner of the box. "How dose that work?"

"Harry, honey." Flower said as she looked up at him. Harry grabbed one of his shirts and used it to cover the dish. "Thank you."

"Now as to your powers." Prongs said.

"BOY! HOW DARE YOU STEAL OUR FOOD?" A voice echoed through the house as footsteps thundered up the stairs. Harry jumped to his feet as Vernon barreled into the room. Before Harry could move Vernon hit him. The blow sent Harry to the ground. Once Harry was down Vernon started beating him.

"Get your hands off my son!" Prongs yelled. "I said get your hands off my son!"

Vernon didn't seem to even hear him, as he kept beating Harry. "Prongs he can't hear you." Flower said.

As Vernon's fist connected with Harry's rib cage for the sixth time. Harry felt something snap, he screamed. The screams only seem to enrage Vernon even more. (Leave him alone, you whale.) Sabar hissed as he lunged at Vernon. Vernon saw the snake and yelled in horror before fleeing the room, locking all the locks after slamming the door. (Harry.) Sabar called but Harry didn't answer.

"You have to get help." Prong called to the snake. Sabar looked into the box listening. "Go to Headwig; ask her to take you to Remus."

(Okay, but how do I tell him what happened?)

"Take me with you." Padfoot said.

(Alright.) Sabar hissed before looking over at Headwig and asking her if she would take them. Headwig flew over and picked Sabar and Padfoot up, then flew out the window leaving Prongs and Flower with Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Remus Lupin sat in the kitchen of the Borrow with Ron and Hermione. All three were surprised when Headwig came flying in with a snake and a tiny black dog in her talons. "What the…" Ron said.

"Moony, Harry's hurt." The tiny dog yelled.

"What happened? Where is he?" Remus snarled the wolf to the surface. How dare anyone mess with his pack.

"Vernon beat him, Moony." Padfoot said, "He's hurt bad. Prongs and Flower are with him but there's nothing they can do."

"Ron tell your mom what happened. She'll tell Dumbldore. I'm going it get Harry." Remus said as Headwig landed on shoulder dropping Sabar and Padfoot into Remus' hands, before Remus disappeared.

Remus reappeared on Privet Drive and ran to Number Four. He didn't slow down any as he reached the house but ran in and up the stairs to Harry's room. Remus ripped the door off its hinges and walked into the room.

Harry lay on the floor in the middle of the room. "Harry." Remus said softly as he sat down beside the teenager.

"Mmm…" Harry moaned.

"I'm going to get you out of here, kiddo" Remus said as he flicked his wand and all of Harry's things went into his trunk with the exception of the boxes that held the phoenix egg and Prongs and Flower. Then Remus shrunk the trunk. Remus picked Harry up then levitated the two boxes, after grabbing the boxes Remus portkeyed to Hogwarts.

Harry woke to the sound of people talking. "He came into his powers last night."

"How are we going to train him?"

"You can't, only another Potter can train him." The first voice sounded like Prongs, the second like Dumbldore.

"How can you train him when you're a five inch tall statue of a stag."

"I can't, we're going to have to send him back."

"Back, back where?"

"Back in time, to where I can train him."

"No time-turner can do that."

"I know, but a time-wrap can."

"True, when do we send him?"

"As soon as he agrees to go."

"All right."

"Dad." Harry called softly.

"I'm right here, hatchling." Prongs said as he set his front hooves on Harry's hand.

"I'll go."

"You heard?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll have Albus start making the time-wrap."

"Okay."

"I'll go start that." Dumbldore said as he left.

"Dad what are my powers?"

"Well, I can't tell you all of them because I don't know, But I know you have mind powers and that you have the powers of the dragons.'

"The powers of the what?"

"Dragons. You have dragon's blood in your veins through me."

"Sweet."

"Yeah, it is."

"Ready to go?" Dumbldore asked as he walked back in.

"You'll tell Ron and Hermione, right?" Harry asked.

"They are coming with you." Dumbldore said.

"Sweet, let's go." Harry said as he scooped Prongs, Padfoot, Flower and Sabar up.

"I'll carry the egg." Dumbldore said before they walked up to his office. A swirling portal stood in the middle of the room. Beside it was Ron and Hermione. "Give this to Harry's father when you get there." Dumbledore said as he handed Hermione the egg and Ron a letter. "Now, walk through the portal." The group smiled at their Headmaster before walking through the portal

Harry, Ron, and Hermione found themselves standing in the entrance hall of a manor. "This place is huge." Ron said.

"It looks bigger than Hogwarts." Hermione said.

"Where are we?" Harry asked.

"The Dragon's Den, better known as the Potter Manor." A voice said from their left.

**Author's Note:** _Should I explain Harry's training or should I just skim it and being them back to their time?_


End file.
